Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial: Jacob and Vant's Test
Jacob Campbell and Vant Seas went together into their path but both were on their guards because non of them knew what to expect or who will they have to face. One of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, the guild, or the Master himself? Or someone else completly. " keep your guard up. The enemy can attacks us at any time." Vant said as he was looking around. Jacob took out his staff. Acid was starting to drip from Jacob's staff as he was ready to attack anything that was going to pop out. Jacob replied to Vant. You should prepare an attack just in case, you never know. Vant pulls out his sword and he pops his neck as water was starting to drip from his blade " okay. Be ready for anything. " Vant said as he tightens his grip on the sword. Suddenly the area around them lit fire, and they trapped inside. A blonde man wearing standard Rune Knight armor dropped from above. "Hello, I'm Walter King. I'll be your proctor for this portion of the trial." " Vant Seas. Nice to meet you. I won't lose to this trial. " Vant said as he got serious. Jacob Campbell. Nice tro meet you too Mr. King. Jacob than turned his entire staff into acid. Neither of us will lose to you. The flames around them died down. "You know, they call me the weakest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. But I'm also the smartest." He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared below them. "Water Magic + Fire Magic: Great Geyser!" An explosion of boiling water came from below them. Jacob and Vant were both submerged by the boiling water before falling down on their knees. You really are smart, combing two types of magic together. Genius. replied Jacob. Acid Make : Golem. Said Jacob as he created a golem of acid to charge up yo Walter. "Fire + Wind Magic: Burning Tempest!" Walter blasted the golem with gigantic blast of wind that, combined with the fire magic, had much burning power as well. It pierced through the golem, and continued on towards Jacob and Vant. " Enough! Water-Make Magic + Lunar Magic: Giga Triple Dragon Strike! " Vant puts his hand over his fist and then two magic circle as a gigantic triple swirling dragons collided with the attack with such force and was pushing the attack back. "Don't be so impatient Vant," said Walter. "Fire Magic + Water Magic + Wind Magic: Lightning Bomb!" Walter added the attack to his own, generating a powerful explosion of electricity to overpower Vant's spell. Vant grunts as he puts more magic into the attack as his attack got twice as big. " dont underestimate me! " Vant roared. You didn't forget about me did you, said Jacob. ''Acid Make: Trident!. Jacob mades acid dripped out of his hands to his staff which turned into a trident before jumping in mid-air and throwing the trident at Walter. "Earth Magic: Iron Rock Wall!" Walter erected a wall made from earth that blocked the trident, although it began to melt his wall. "+ Fire Magic: Magma Stream!" He melted the earth wall, and sent it surging towards Jacob. Knowing it would be futile to continue this power struggle with Vant, he stopped inputting his power into his attack and sidestepped Vant's. "Wind Magic: Supersonic Whirlwind!" He sent a blast of wind so fast he barely had time to react to it. Vant gets hit by it splatters all over the floor. Instead of blood, it was was water. He used Water-Make:Clone at the last second and hides behind the trees.